


Split Reflections

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attraction, Bad Jokes, Betrayal, Conditioning, Contracts, Death, Epic Friendship, Family Dynamics, Killing, Last Thoughts, Last words, Love at First Sight, Mercy Killing, Mistakes, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Murderers, Overprotective, Realization, Rescue Missions, Slaughterhouse, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Underestimating the enemy, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Weirdmageddon got out of Gravity Falls, everything fell apart...For Stanley Pines, life went on. Then one day,Fez met his niece in the middle of a massacre site.





	1. Gnomes

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, blood must be shed for the greater good...
> 
> What is this so-called **Greater good**?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering Change.

It's been two years since Weirdmageddon began, a year since the barrier broke and... Six years since he saved his ungrateful twin from the unknown and he has yet to obtain that dog damn THANK YOU! Yeah. **I, Stanley Pines, rightfully earned that.**

**[Death Count: 598/800]**

With a loaded gun in his jacket and a Swiss knife in his right hand, Stanley Pines stalked the forest for some deer or gnome. **That's right. Gnomes. They're small enough to bag unlike those Gompers.** _It's all man for himself._ Well.. It's actually for the entire Gravity falls' Resistance.

**[Death Count: 599/800]**

He isn't sure what happened but during Weirdmageddon, people gathered in his house and decided to go against a damn triangle. Stanley allowed them in coz he never did like the one-eyed triangle. _Damn Cipher ruining my business!_ Capitalists and conformists pleaded mercy and he isn't sure what happened to them. _Urgh. Right now, that plot isn't important._ Food is the main concern. The top of the priority pyramid!

**[Death Count: 603/800]**

Standing behind the tree, he searched for any traps or eye bats. The Corduroys are also with him, somewhere in the forest, holding their axes and killing whatever moves and can be eaten. For some reason, his ex-clerk Wendy isn't with them. _It's the first time he saw Manly Dan talk about his wife._ Also, Soos. The guy's Abuelita is pretty insistent that Stanford brought him along to who-knows-where.

**[Death Count: 605/800]**

"..." Stanley covered his face, bracing for the Weirdness waves. He isn't sure what the pink transparent waves do, but everything has gotten loco. Things that shouldn't be moving is trying to kill him nowadays. Stanley has a good feeling this is all because of his brother. _Speaking of his brother, you must be wondering where the genius is?_ Too bad. He doesn't know either. The last time he saw Stanford was when he was off hunting for unicorn hair. The guy even said to stay in the house at all cost... **Whatever that was** _._ It's already been a year and he's pretty sure the brainiac is stuck in another hellhole. As soon as he gets a general location _WHICH HE HOPES_ _ISN'T THE GIGANTIC BLACK PYRAMID BECAUSE HOT BELGIUM WAFFLES! HOW THE HECK IS HE GONNA GET IN THAT?!_ , he's gonna bust that no good brother of his outta there.

**[Death Count: 608/800]**

"Jackpot." Stanley spotted one of those pipsqueaks. It's even holding a pie which is more than he bargained for. The gnome is disoriented, trying his best not to have the pie fall. _Sorry chum but you're going to be on my table tonight._ The senior con artist readied his knife, moving closer towards his victim. **Stab and grab the pie.** One wrong move and he loses both.

**[Death Count: 610/800]**

A single swoop to grab the prized dessert and a swift thrust with his sharpened blade. Stanley pushed the blade into the ground, allowing the gnome blood to drip and soak the ground. He watched the gnome struggle to get out of his terrible fate but the man is darn confident that the gnome ain't gonna. He stood up from his crouching position, sniffing the pie.

**[Death Count: 611/800]**

"Ah" He knows this scent anywhere. This is Lady Susan's pies. How long has it been since he visited Greasy's diners? _Four years ago maybe_. Another thing he doesn't get is how he's in the WANTED posters. He doesn't know what crime he committed to the triangle 'overlord' but... 'Yeah... Maybe Sixer is in the floating pyramid? Crap.'

> The child gripped the pair of wings in one hand. Ignoring the monster's struggle, the female plunged her fingertips into the body and tore its wings apart. The wings are dropped and the human brings out a hook.

" _Hey Pines! Prepare your gun._ " A booming voice broke the silence. Stanley grabbed his walkie-talkie kept in his secret pocket and hissed. "Why?"

**[Death Count: 612/800]**

" _We aren't **alone.**_ " Manly Dan said in a hushed tone before dramatically cutting off their communication.

"When were we alone?" Stanley rolled his eyes as he grabbed his fresh meat using the knife handle. Stuffing the dead gnome in a bag, Stanley began walking back. The Corduroys can handle the rest-

*drip drip

"Wow." Stanley couldn't help but comment on the brutal and efficient display in front of him. It seems he's close to whatever trouble Dan found in the woods.

*Drip drip

"..." All of them are gnomes with their blood drained and raised up using spikes. Correction. There are two eye bats dangling from a rope, pupil completely destroyed since the hook got pushed through there.

"Neat." Fresh and Free. More meat for them. Walking forward, Stanley ignores the scent of blood. His gut feeling isn't churning in spite of the obvious bad signs in front of him. Deep down, he knows there ain't any danger here. 'Weird.'

"Nice spear." Stanley murmured, removing one spear from the ground. It's finely done. Whoever this killer is, the guy has a lot of free time. He dumped two gnomes inside the bag, realizing he doesn't have enough to take all of them. He slowly looked at the eyeball, finding them more delicious than gnomes.

"I regret nothing." Stanley placed his bag down temporarily to climb up the tree. He reached the lowest branch and untied the ropes. The bats fell down. The wings are missing. Stanley laughed as he stared at the two eyeballs dangling. He grabbed his bag, preparing to head back and maybe ask for assistance to get the additional meat hanging around.

*snap!

"Who's there?!" As soon as he heard a twig snap, Grunkle Stan turned around and dropped his bag to grab his gun. He was ready to shoot if not for the familiar appearance.

"M-mabel?" Stanley lowered his gun when he saw his sweet niece. The last time he saw her was in the funeral house seven years ago. She had a twin who died mysteriously... Dipper was it? 'Sad. They would've been great helpers in the Mystery Shack.'

"G-grunkle..." Mabel dropped a bloody shovel. She wore her brother's jacket with a shooting star T-shirt inside. Her violet skirt is a bit torn and her knee socks dirty (maybe from tripping).

"Sweetie.." Stan took a step forward and his mind finally started working.

"Grunkle Stan?" Surrounded with decapitated and amputated gnomes impaled with erected spears, the female took a step forward. Her hands are bloody, but Stanley couldn't see a single injury from his niece. The scent of blood is strong. The blood dripping down from the gnomes are fresh. Their horrified expressions says just as much.

**[Death Count: 613/800]**

"Mom and dad are dead." Mabel admitted, but Stanley's mind went blank. It didn't make sense. Gravity Falls is too far from Piedmont. Ever since Weirdmageddon began, travelling became dangerous. Too risky. Yet here she was, walking with an enormous but healthy (That means it managed to eat something.) pig he remembered is named Waddles. "Dipper. He told me to come here. He said Gravity Falls is safe and that you're alive."

"Mabel sweetie..." Stanley wanted to tell her off about her imagination ( _Dipper is dead)_ but if that's how Mabel managed to survive and come here intact. _Who was he to complain?_ He hid his gun and ran over to give the _nineteen?_ Nineteen-year-old fighter a tight hug. "Thank god you're alive!"

"Right back at you!" Mabel reciprocated the hug, smiling. "I missed you so much! Dipper too!"

"Heheh! Great timing." Grunkle Stan lets go and ruffled her leaf-covered hair. He brushed most of the leaves off, grinning as well. "Summer is right around the corner and I see a permanent adoption coming up."

"Screw the government!" Mabel snickered and Grunkle Stan laughed as well. **Right**. He forgot about the government being controlled by those damn demons. Also the schools.

"Guess it's summer all year." Grunkle Stan doesn't mind. Mabel was never a problem. She's creative and a pretty good fighter. _Who knows? Maybe she'll help the Gravity Falls Resistance and find his smart ass brother._

"Nowhere else to go." Mabel sighed as Stanley walked to grab his bag. "What's that?"

"Get some gnomes with you before we head off. Their meat will last for the month." Stanley commented and Mabel made a disgusted sound. "It's either that or your pet Waddles!"

"Not Waddles!" Mabel hugged her pig which gave a loud OINK! Mabel puffed her cheek, staring at the dead gnomes. "Fine..."

" _Pines! Did you hear that?!_ " Dan yelled through the walkie-talkie again and Stanley grumbled before reaching for the device. " _That might be the killer!_ "

"Nah. It's my niece's pig Waddles." Grunkle Stan waved his hand at his niece plucking the spears with the gnomes. "Heads up. We got another fighter in the team."

" _What?!_ " Manly Dan yelled and Stanley yelled back. " _I can't hear you with all the trees singing!_ "

"I said WE GOT ANOTHER FIGHTER IN THE TEAM!" Stanley then coughed afterwards. He might be catching something. 'But I got no time for any sickness!'

"Y-yu-" A gnome tried to speak but vomited blood from his mouth. It caught the attention of the brunette.

"Whoops. Still alive?" Mabel pulled out a knife and loped the gnome's head off.

**[Death Count: 614/800]**

"Can't have anyone catching us." Mabel lowered the spear for the decapitated body for the fresh blood to drip, shaking it a couple of times to scatter the blood. "Oh what the heck. I doubt anyone will catch us, right bro?"

"Ready to go?" Grunkle Stan turned off his device and grabbed his nearly forgotten bag. He looked up at his niece who's staring down at her shadow.

"Yup." Mabel looked back up, carrying ten spears with both hands. She looked at her side, calling her pet to come along. "Come on Waddles!"


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back on her feet, the star prepares...

**[Death Count: 614/800]**

"That's like two hundred more kills, bro." Mabel hugged her knees, closing her eyes as she hears her Waddles snore outside the shack. Too tired from travelling, Mabel excused herself from last night to head up to her supposed bedroom.

**[Zodiac]**

"I know we have no choice but come on!" Mabel stretched her legs and raised her arms, flailing her hands in the air. "That's overkill! Can't Pinky lax the requirements?"

**[Axolotl]**

"Urgh..." Mabel turned to hug her pillow, closing her eyes. Today is the day she has to get acquainted with this so-called **Gravity Falls Resistance**. Based on her brother's tour around the house, there were: a defected police, three Bikers, an injured Unicorn, around ten manotaurs, an inventor, three woodcutters and four civilians. All in all, there are around twenty-five residents and that's including Grunkle Stan and her. "This is a lost cause, isn't it?"

[ _Stanford?_ ]

"Pinky says he's still alive?" Mabel perked at the news, sitting up with wide eyes. She watched the crimson light from the window turned white before returning red. Mabel laughed, "Then it's a win-win! Pretty sure we get to kill stuff along the way."

[ _True._ ]

"And who knows? Maybe Great Uncle Ford can help us." Mabel contemplated, dropping the pillow to stare down at her necklace. She stared at the wooden Pine Tree symbol, feeling the energy pulsating underneath mahogany. "If not well~ At least we'll fight together in the next run."

*Creeaakk

"..." The mahogany trinket glowed crimson before returning back to its normal form.

"Take it easy bro." Mabel comforted before turning to face her visitor.

[ _You too._ ]

"U-uh...Hey!" A lady with a rough voice asked and Mabel noticed how tall she was as the teen peeked through her door. "It's already eleven and your Grunkle's wondering if you're dead?"

"My bad!" Mabel gave a wide grin, getting off her bed to start the day. "Sorry 'bout that. Was catching some snooze from all that travelling."

"Oh right. He said you were from Piedmont." The lady was bigger than she expected, with strong limbs and tied ponytail. Mabel decides she should do the same. Tying her hair to avoid unnecessary bangs ruining her day.

"Yup." Mabel allowed the woman to escort her out. Under closer inspection, the woman had auburn hair and sick googles and a makeshift scarf. Mabel isn't sure about the clothes and face paint, but there's gotta be a reason for that right? Mabel introduced herself, "My name's Mabel just so you know."

"Grenda. Just Grenda now." The young adult shrugged and they stepped down the stairs. "So how did you do it? Aren't there monsters roaming about?"

"Hijack a car, lit some fireworks and keep partying all day." Mabel confessed, hearing Grenda laugh. She noticed a black-haired girl waiting for them at the end of the stairway, wearing huge and rounded glasses and also wearing a similar fashion as Grenda.

"You must be a lucky party animal!" Grenda complimented before also noticing the wariness of her friend. She introduced, "This is Candy. Candy. This is Mabel."

"Hello." She looked down shyly and Mabel gave a light punch on the lady's shoulder.

"Don't be shy! We're all in this together." Mabel encouraged, scanning the decrepit state of the Shack. She was too tired to notice the condition so she isn't sure if Dipper was right to say this is the ideal resting area for them.

"Yes." Candy smiled as Mabel stared at a boy band poster. "You know Sev'ral Timez?"

"I'm a fan of those guys." Mabel agreed and both girls squealed at a new member.

"I hear they're going to have a concert next month." Grenda said excitedly and Candy added, "And since it's the apocalypse, we have no adult supervision."

"We're gonna bust in!" Grenda ended. "You in?"

"Heck yeah-ack!" Mabel felt giddy, actually talking to people not out to stab her back or eat her.

**[Safety]**

"What's wrong?" Candy noticed Mabel combing her hair.

"N-nothing!" Unfortunately, she felt a tug on her hair and winced. "Let's plan first before busting in there!"

"Of course." Candy fixed her glasses on her face, smiling. "You wearing contact lenses?"

"A play of light." Mabel waved it off, bracing herself to meet the Resistance.


	3. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... A Rebellion.

"Who cares if it's dangerous?! My daughter's in there!" Dan screamed, slamming his clenched fists on the table. That wasn't what Mabel expected when she entered the room with her two new friends.

"The area is too secured. We should plan this thoroughly." A policeman explained, trying to reason to the angered father while the mechanic chew on a sugar cane. How the old man got a sugar cane, Mabel will never know.

"Morning kid." Stanley greeted, sitting on his favorite chair, and was surprisingly at the center of the debate table. Mabel noticed the injured unicorn resting beside a dinosaur skull and the manotaurs flexing their muscles while guarding the exit. The ones talking are the residents of Gravity Falls. The ones who wished to rebel against the current authority.

"What's going on, Grunkle?" Mabel's eyes stared at the map or battle strategy. She sees rocks (land marks), pins stabbed on the paper (enemy posts) as well as a pyramid trinket (main enemy base).

"Heya Mabel." The mechanic finally greeted her, giving a toothy grin. "Fordsy told me so much about ya."

"He did?" Mabel raised an eyebrow and the mechanic nodded.

"Yeah before he got captured by that gosh darn triangle." The mechanic continued chewing on his sugar cane as he tapped on a book. JOURNAL 3. "He told me ta bring the zodiac together before rushing in."

"Like I said, that's suicide." Stanley berated, crossing his arms. "We also don't know who we need for this so-called **zodiac**. They're just some dumb symbols."

"I don't care about any of that." Dan argued, jabbing at a pin surrounded by two other pins and within a drawn red circle. "My girl is in there and we're busting her out!"

"But it's too dangerous, Manly Dan." A man with a petrified woodpecker on his shoulder told the agitated woodsman. "Three of the Henchmaniacs are there. We'll get slaughtered!"

"What's going on? I don't get it." Mabel lightly nudged a nearly blonde. She was the only one wearing decent clothes, most likely a deviant who's supporting the group like Grunkle Stan. "Oh and the name's Mabel."

"Pacifica and there will be an auction tonight." The suspicious-wearing female told, checking her cellphone now and then as if under a curfew. "And I showed the list because one of the sold products is a Corduroy."

"Ahh..." Mabel searched for this list and spotted it at the right side of the table. She scooted over there, picking it up to stare at the list. "Oh damn. ~~Soos is here.~~ "

"I know right?" Pacifica moved away from the hillbilly, perching close to the newbie. "I can't believe they're treating people like livestock. It's disgusting."

"What do you think, bro?" Mabel looked at her left and the blonde has a sweat drop.

"You okay, May?" Pacifica watched Mabel nodded slowly.

[ _Better than doing nothing._ ]

"True." Mabel agreed and looked at the chaotic group. She held her hand out. Right before Pacifica's eyes, Mabel summoned a mallet and smashed down the three pins and rock.

*BANG!

"Listen up! We're busting in there or my name isn't Mabel." Mabel declared and the light above them flickered. She snickered since it seems Dipper disaproves of her bluntness.

"That's what I'm talking about!" The manly woodsman grinned, pushing the woodpecker guy aside. "I'm in. (However, the father glared at his three kids.) You three stay as defense."

"I hear manliness!" One manotaur looked at their direction, marching with their hooves. The other three followed suit.. "Something we can help with?"

[ _The other Manotaurs are with their leader._ ]

"I'm coming with you." The police fiddled with his hat. "They might have some info on where the other locals are being kept."

"If you need some vehicles hacked then I'm in." The biker shrugged.

"Great-Wait what?!" Stanley turned off the TV and pushed his chair to face the group again. "Mabel? You gotta be kidding with me. You're not really going to go in an Auction house with a handful of people right?"

"I am and you can't stop us!" Mabel counted the volunteers. Woodcutter, four manotaurs, a cop and a biker. She looks at Candy and Grenda but the two aren't confident to fight yet. Mabel declared. "We'll break in tonight."

"Urgh. Fine just... come back in one piece.." Stanley knows he should argue back, but he ain't a good guardian. Besides, two of his employees are there and he is very tempted in coming with them if not for the fact he trusts no one in his house. Seriously, these people could be robbers or traitors for all he knows.

"We will." Mabel looked beside her shoulder and smiled. "Dipper's got my back."

"Listen." Grunkle Stan sighed, playing along. "Dipper. Don't leave your sister's side. She's all I got ~~except for ungrateful Sixer~~."

[ _We're in the same boat, Grunkle Stan._ ]

"?" The only response he got was the flickering of the lights. Grunkle Stan rubbed his eyes, squinting at the light bulb. "Huh. Gotta rob some bulbs again."

"Old man McGucket. Do you have a blueprint for the rescue mission?" The police asked and the hillbilly scratched his bald spot.

"Well. Sure I do." The mechanic got off his chair, swinging his arm as if he realized something. "Let me go print it and give y'all some gizmo!"

"Thanks McGucket!" Mabel cheered as the mechanic went off. She then faced her three new female friends, inquiring. "So who's the three Henchomaniac?"

"Henchmaniac." Candy corrected, pulling out her phone to show a group photo.

[ _Cocky Cipher._ ]

"The auctioneer is this red hectagon guy over there." Grenda pointed before pointing at another one. "And then his bodyguard is a moving teeth."

"Why is it three pins then?" Mabel tilted her head.

"Because 8 Ball isn't far away from Teeth. They're friends. In a way." Pacifica explained, placing both hands on her hip as if she's mad. "And how exactly are you going to break in the Auction Room which is few kilometers away from the Fearamid? If that triangle finds out you're a Pines, he's going to tear you limb by limb."

"Well Cipher isn't here right now." Mabel raised her finger. She knows because she hid for months when the demon came over to Piedmont. "He's currently in Asia messing around with the Resistance there."

"Which reminds me, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel looked at her unkept guardian. "Is it okay if you, McGucket, Candy, Grenda and whoever is available become our Intel team?"

"Like those sneaky robberies I hear about? Sure." Grunkle Stan stretched his back, hearing a pop before scratching his back. "I'll go get the equipment."

"Ohh! Like a spy thing. Maybe we can cause a surge of frequency to disorient the communication lines?" Candy seemed to catch on, finding this exciting. "So does that mean there will be a rescue and distraction team?"

"Yep." Mabel looked at the mine volunteers who's already decided on who to go to. Dipper summarized it to her.

Rescue: Corduroy - Pituitor - Chutzpar

Rescue: Biker Dude - Pubetor - Testostetaur

Distraction: Mabel - Blubs

"Guess you're in my team~!" Mabel faced the ex-sheriff. "My name's Mabel."

"Sheriff Blubs." The man held his hands out, frowning. "Actually, ex Sheriff Blubs."

"As soon as we get the blueprint, we're gonna plan on how to smash the walls!" Dan told the manotaurs who roared in agreement.

"Just don't get caught." Mabel has a sweat drop, hoping for the best. She tugged Blubs's arm and whispered. "We'll have to separate so you can take over the Control room and get the info we need."

"Roger." Blubs is fine with the plan but. "Just stay safe young lady."

"Hn." Mabel lets go and walks towards Pacifica. "Hey Paz. You okay if you work with us as a spy?"

"Paz?" Pacifica raised her eyebrow but let it be. "What sort of spy work?"

"Just post on your blog on whatever's happening. You have a blog right?" Mabel bumped her shoulder, laughing casually.

"Oh. Yeah. I can do that." Pacifica smiled, but checked her phone's time. Her face turns a bit pale. "I gotta go. (She begins walking out of the Shack but turns to say goodbye to Mabel) See you."

"Tonight!" Mabel waved back and she saw an eye roll.

[ _We need to do something about Cipher._ ]

"Yeah..." Mabel covered her mouth with one hand, looking down in contemplation. While thinking, she and everyone else in the room heard Stanley yell.

"Hey! It's Lunch time!"


	4. Amorphous Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the hit list.

"2 PM." Mabel muttered, checking her wristwatch as she wore khaki sweatpants instead of her skirt. The skirt was torn and there were a ton of male clothes so she (with Dipper's approval) changed to something her bro likes.

> "If you want my cooperation then you will have to reclaim my territory." The blueish rainbow-haired unicorn named Celestabellebethabelle ended. "You have until dawn, child of lionheart."
> 
> "I will." Mabel agreed, calculating the time. With just a handful of unicorns left in Reverse Falls, the temporary barrier will take two hours to put up and twelve hours to fall apart. If an entity tries to break in, the barrier's life is shortened by half. The operation with the Resistance is from 10 PM to 4 AM. That means preparation time is around 9~9:30 PM and they'll have to get out (with the kidnapped or victims) before 4~4:30 AM.
> 
> "Be careful. The entity has no specific form. It cannot be killed using human means." The unicorn leaned beside the dinosaur skull, sighing.
> 
> "Thanks for the tip." Mabel turned around, checking the time.

'That's where I came from.' Mabel looked at the destroyed tree and strong scent of the dead. She then looked at the abandoned house. 'The fairies must have evacuated.'

"I think we're here." Candy told her friends. Trekking within the Forest, Mabel is accompanied with her two new friends. Candy holds Journal 1 while Grenda keeps them company ~~and ease Grunkle Stan's fear~~. "Grenda? I think you have the deepest-voice among us. Can you read this?"

"On it!" Grabbing the Journal, Grenda takes a deep breath before reading the following words. "Oy-oyoy-oyoyoyoy..."

**[Amorphous Shapes]**

"Can you two stay behind? Things are gonna get messy..." Mabel gave an uneasy laugh as soon as a fortress emerged from the ground. _Right at the center is her target._ Grenda and Candy looked at Mabel with that worried expression but before they can talk, Mabel continued. "Give me at least two hours and if I don't get out, you two can enter okay?"

"Okay." Candy lowered her gun given by McGucket while Grenda looked at her brass knuckles.

"One hour and we got a deal." Grenda gave the Journal back to Candy.

"Deal." The earlier the better. Since Dinner starts around 7:30 PM, they'll have to back before 7 with Gravity Fall's current condition and the general civilians' state of mind.

"Don't break a leg." Candy warned as Mabel slowly opened the door.

"I can't promise that." Mabel laughed and squeezed inside.

[ _Pretty sure we won't._ ]

* * *

"?!" As soon as she slipped inside, Mabel got tugged out of the way before a colossal block(?) smashed at the entrance. Thank god the door didn't break or Grenda and Candy will turn to pulp! She scanned the area, almost regretting it with all the dark miasma circulating the area. There were crimson butterflies roaming around with a water fountain pouring out purple to black water. The trees have decayed and the ground below have taken an odd square pattern.

[ _Hang in there. I can't sense it, sis!_ ]

"What?!" Mabel yelped as she rolled out of the way before an enraged faun stomps on her. It has bloodshot eyes, making weird noises as Mabel scrambled behind a tree. Unfortunately, the enemy got a guard in the area and even decorated the area. Mabel felt faint, almost tired just by moving around. 'It's sucking my energy?'

"Stupid shape." Mabel cursed, expecting to at least have some idle chat with the guy before battle. _Reality never makes life easy, May._ Mabel summoned out a vantablack blade from thin air, grabbing it in her right hand and slicing through the butterflies trying to mob her. This isn't just an ordinary blade as the runes written on the blade energized the air to kill the pests. The butterflies burst into flames, turning into bits of ash.

"7|=|3_9@1^!" The faun screamed, uprooting the dead tree and revealing the young adult.

"Wha-?!" Mabel took several steps back, tripping when black thin limbs wrapped itself around her left foot. She falls on her back, stabbing the ground with her blade and have black gunk squirted on her right side.

'The enemy is?!' Mabel had a minute realization before immediately tugging her dagger off the ground. The warning scream from the faun enabled her to have a fresh start on rolling to the other side before a tree lands on her.

[ _Too close!_ ]

"Thanks bro!" Mabel laughed as she got flung to the other side of the area, stopping herself from going splat on the wall by stabbing the ground again. She hears it scream. The entire scenery has turned dark. Red, brown, black, violet. _You name it._ Mabel rubbed the stinging liquid on her right cheek, searching for the core. Amorphous Shapes is the master of dimensional manipulation. It isn't a fighter, but a cunning tactician. It must be here to harness the energy in the water stream or just occupy the center of the forest. _Who knows?_

" **Trespassers...?** " The voice echoes, shaking the forest with how sinister it sounded.

"Where is it, bro?" Mabel stood up, breathing through her mouth as she brought her arms in front. She stares at the faun, tearing its hair as it charged at her.

[ _The target i_ _s in a different landscape_ _! Aim at the center!_ ]

"So?" Mabel's eyes glowed mint as she chanted a quick enhancement skill. She rushed below the faun, slicing the legs off. She reached the other end, turning around just in time to see the mad goat fall. She alters her knife into a gun, pointing at the wringing creature. _Pain, misery, anger, death._ Mabel can give the guy what he wants.

*Bang!

[ _Give me an opening and I'll erase him!_ ]

"Dnal nekasrof eht yfirup! Dnah ta si noitavlas!" Dropping her gun (that evaporated quickly), Mabel raised both hands in front of her as she chanted. A pinkish circle drew itself around her, but black limbs are ensnaring her legs. Sapphire tips with barbed ends tear her pants, but Mabel closed her eyes. She continues, picturing her spell come to life. The magic circle has finished inscribing itself with some ancient symbols. " **De purgatorio igne!** "

"Come out, you piece of shapes!" Mabel whispered, reaching for her necklace for comfort. Flames of purgatory is more do-able than flames from Heaven or hell.

'Affinity, knowledge and constraints to your contractor are the usual reasons right?' The female who took a crash course for offensive magic thought. Opening her eyes, she sees everything in flames and the screams of the corrupted spirits chained in the zone. She tugged her legs to move, but couldn't. She looked down.

" **How dare you burn my sanctuary?!** " It screamed and Mabel saw the air crack with electricity. With her legs bound by barbed rope-limbs, Mabel could only watch a rip from her universe. It was like a glass in front of her, cracking and revealing never-ending darkness. _So the dimensional rift is like a tear in the fabric of space then where does time come into play?_ Mabel tsked, "Now what?"

[ _Ten minutes left even_ _._ ]

"Wait what are you going to-?" Mabel warned before everything turned dark. She falls.

...

"..." Mabel(?) slowly opened her eyes, revealing crimson eyes. Looking around, the human decides to wait for the entity to come out from the portal.

" **You...** " The target emerged. Its form has expanded, towering and revealing itself as an enormous broken Rubik's cube. There were a lot of eyes on the creature, twitching and moving about. One eye at the top stared at the child, curious and annoyed at the same time. It spoke, squeezing its appendages to crush the human's flimsy limbs. It noticed the human cry and blood fall down the ground.

[Analysis complete.]

It dropped the human, watching the trespasser fall to the ground. It wondered how this magic-user can be so dumb as to enter its area. "... **Are one foolish mortal.** "

'All I have to do is destroy the cube.'The human pushed herself up using her right arm, summoning a gun in a split second before pointing at the core. Mabel(?) growled. "Right back at you!"

" **?** " It curled up, defending itself using its excess parts when the child shot. However, the appearance of the gun caught it off-guard. **It's not a normal gun.** It screamed, falling and hitting the walls as blood oozed from his entire being. **This isn't a mage.** It tried to regenerate but the wounds kept growing in length. The agony was unbearable. The flames around it stung. It kept screaming, trying to kill the mage.

"Just die already." The human snapped as she/he? pulled out a barrier before its arms could break that tiny form. **Not a human! This is not a human!** The criminal screamed, calling for help but the area it chose was its downfall. The Realm of Enchantment cuts itself off from everything else. _Only the pure-hearted or an entity with a similar nature can enter the area._

**I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die!** It internally screamed and the landscape shifted to the memory of its former planet. Ruin with the scent of death and broken faces. **Nononono!**

 **Human!** It screamed, trying to pierce the barrier with its appendages in an attempt to at least not die alone. **Alone. I'm not alone!**

"Until next time." The human promised and that's when it collapsed from exhaustion. Bleeding. **I'm dying.** It struggles to search for anyone to help it. **No one.** It slowly looked up at its killer, standing there. **_Taunting me!_** The longer it stared at those eyes, the more it remembered someone. It spoke, finally coming into terms. **Child...** " **You're enjoying this... Aren't you?** "

" _Who knows?_ " Dipper humored. " _Maybe I do?_ "

**[Death Count: 616/800]**

* * *

"Mabel?"

It's dark.

"Mabel!"

[ _4 PM, May._ ]

"Urgh..." Mabel sat up from her friend's lap, rubbing her eyes before looking around. The flames are gone now. Oh wow. The entire area is cleansed from evil ~~except for the dead faun and tons of black oil gunk.~~ "I slept, didn't I?"

"What happened? Did you kill it?" Candy was kneeling down, looking at her with worry.

"Yeah. We heard screaming and tried to come in." Grenda explained, using her lap for Mabel to rest on for a while. "But the handle was darn hot! It only cooled down after an hour."

"Ah... I did and got tired after the fight..." Mabel examined her body. Good as new. A life for a recovery. Inflict pain onto others for self-recovery. Mabel isn't sure if this is a gift or a curse. "How much time do we have left to go around Gravity Falls?"

"Two hours starting from here." Candy watched Mabel stood up. She stared at the torn pants. "Are you sure you're okay? You have blood on your clothes..."

"It's fine. I healed myself." Mabel grabbed her necklace and rubbed the wooden Pine Tree. "Come on. Let's go there. I'm starving!"

"Your Grunkle did give us money..." Candy pulled out some gold coin bags. Grenda jumped up, doing a fist bump into the air. "Free snacks! Let's go to Greasy's Diner!"

"Wait." Mabel pulled down the sweat pants to reveal huge baggy khaki shorts. "Better!"

"If you get a cap and hid your hair there, you'd be mistaken for a boy." Candy noted and Mabel laughed at the comment.

"Well. I do have a male twin back then." Mabel walked out of the recovering sanctuary. It'll take around a year for the land to revert back to its original form.

"Where is he right now?" Grenda jogged in front just in case. "Is he hot?"

"Grenda!" Candy's ears got a little red, embarrassed at the topic. "That's like hitting a male Mabel!"

"He's a nerd and dork... A nerdy dork or a dorky nerd?" Mabel pondered and winced when her left cheek was pinched. "Sorry-?! Ack! I'm sorry already!"

[ _You are unbelievably childish!_ ]

  
"I am not childish!" Mabel yelled and both Candy and Grenda decides to ignore the random outbursts because... _The two swore they heard laughter nearby._


	5. 8 Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not polite listening in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was searching for different Cipher OC or something and found Buryooooo's Cipher. :0
> 
> In fact, I think I am gaining lots of inspiration from the artist.

**[ = $0M@ = ]**

"One hundred eighty-four kills is a bit too much for a resurrection, A." The nineteen-year-old male rests his arms on top of his knees, sitting on the floor while looking up at an enormous pink mist. "Can't you lower the count to seven hundred?"

" _Equivalent exchange has become prevalent in your timelines._ _._ " The respondent's voice echoes and the male groaned. " _Thus, it is common courtesy_ _as to follow the universe' guidelines._ "

"I understand but..." The brunet removed his arms and lowered his legs. He left it dangling in thin air, sitting on a beanbag. "You're comparable to a God. You can simply let me bypass the requirements and have me reset the timeline. We both know this timeline is doomed."

" _Do not be hasty, Mason Pines._ " The entity lightly nagged and the male crossed his arms, leaning on the comfy chair. " _Without an identity in the current timeline, a path has been opened to you._ "

"Just call me Tyrone before the other two come over." Mason sighed. Unfortunately, the creature ignored him. The pinkish smoke begin to disperse, revealing a mysterious milky white void. There are stars from afar or is that glitter? The human has long stopped thinking about it. "And what pray tell is this path?"

" _You have the option of tracking down Cipher._ " Several miles away from Mason was an enormous white Axolotl. The tail moved to and fro, beady black eyes reflecting the galaxies stare down at her contractee. " _The Cipher in this timeline believes you are gone, beyond salvation._ "

"Are you telling me that stalking Cipher will let him give up the-?" Tyrone stopped halfway when Axolotl turned her head and the usually goofy smile turned straight.

" _Be right back._ " The Axolotl vanished, leaving Tyrone alone.

"Sure..." Tyrone crossed his legs, wishing he tossed away his impatience. Being impatient is a childish trait and he's lived through so much to be considered a kid.

" **Not like I have anywhere else to go, A.** "

...

* * *

'Fuck!' 8 Ball thought after he saw the omnipotent entity. Though he has a lanky ghoulish appearance, 8 Ball is proud to be a part of a specie gifted divination and thought manipulation. _Why else was he able to ruin a universe without getting mauled or escape from the Intergalactic Police force with his looks?_

"I gotta tell someone!" However, he didn't expect to see someone as great as Axolotl against his team. To have the same entity _his best friend and Boss despise_ contracted to a human, he might need to bump the female Pines into the TOP THREE BLACKLIST and alert the triangle pronto!

"Teeth!" 8 Ball called out, rushing to the closest friend he has. He can feel the dread rising up to his chest, recalling the blank gaze Axolotl gave when she noticed him. "I gotta tell you something-!"

"What is-The fuck is wrong with you?!" Teeth screamed, panic as he saw 8 Ball covering both of his eyes. "This isn't funny!"

"AAAARGGGGHHHHH!" Before he could tell his friend Teeth about the bad news, he felt it. The feeling of a thousand pins piercing his eyes; the sensation of his eyes getting eaten by maggots; And the soft echo from an all-powerful god.

_Unfortunate._

"8 ball?!" Teeth watched his friend claw his eyes out, coughing out sputters of greenish black liquid. Teeth called medic as 8 Ball struggled to speak.

"T-teh..." 8 Ball whimpered, but he fell to his knees. He could feel the heaviness of the shackles ~~first placed on him back in his home planet~~. Everything was suffering. Whatever the lizard did exploded his organs and is trying her best to quicken his decay.

"8! Hang in there buddy!" Teeth was telling but 8 Ball can't hear anything. He feels numb and swollen, but the blood is getting rushed out of his body. Hell! Even his tears and sweat are probably blood by now. His body is no longer recovering, already losing his control over his limbs.

'I gotta tell him.' 8 Ball struggled, but his respiratory system has affected his speech since it was one of the first to crash and bloat.

He uselessly trashed about using the last of his strength.

_It was all for naught._

By the time the specialists arrived, they saw merely a handful of green skin, cartilage and bone. Teeth was there, kneeling down.

"Find out who did this." The henchmaniac ordered, expression really not visible considering he's a walking denture but the voice was strained and serious. "And let me know. If you don't give me an answer within four hours, tell Kryptos..."

" **Kill might want to know about this.** "

* * *

...

"What took you?" Tyrone asked as the lizard appeared before him right beside his shoulder. No. Seriously. There is a small lizard resting on his shoulder.

" _Taking care of a third party._ " Axolotl permitted the human to stroke her back, closing her eyes. " _Have you gained revelation during my absence?_ "

"Yup." Tyrone kept petting the immortal entity. "And I'm the only one without **that**."

" _The timelines will conform in due time_ _._ " Axolotl shows her tongue out, playfully licking the hand leaning too close to her face. " _Thus, do not fret and all will be fine._ "

"Hm..." Tyrone stops petting and rested on the beanbag, closing his eyes. "Four hours from now right?"

" _Your assistance is necessary for the safety of all parties._ " Axolotl allows the child to sleep, humming. " _After all, Cipher must not know about our ties._ "


	6. [past] Soundless Game played without Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with one character
> 
> in the same setting,
> 
> but a different timeline.

Losing her entire family to a car crash, the thirteen-year-old girl stood in front of her loved ones' funeral.

[¿END?]

Mabel Pines stared at the coffins, clutching her brother's green cap with a star on top. _The skies are crying nonstop._ The child watched the program, not speaking a single word.

The people mourning in the funeral found the child disrespectful, seeing the girl stand at the center wearing a bright pink sweater with a shooting star. Slowly, everyone began to disperse, leaving Mabel and a social care worker behind. _The child asks if she could have a minute alone with her family and the human agrees._ She takes slow steps, walking right up to her brother's casket...

**[The star made a wish and her wish reached the À̶̤̬̊͑̂̈́͋͐̕͘͝b̷̮͔͖̦̳̔̄̃̈́͊̃̐͝ͅẏ̸͚̋̂̍͘ͅs̵̡͖͉͕͔̥̮̰̳̤̗̍̆͘͠s̵̙̥̥̥̭͔̰̬̩̯̓̌͝.]**

"?" Mabel opened her eyes to see a crimson wooden amulet fell from the sky. She picks it up, staring at a Pine Tree.

" _Can you hear me?_ " Someone spoke up and the child felt tears fall from her eyes once more. " _May?_ "

"D-Dipp... Dipp...er." Mabel couldn't hold back. She hugs the amulet, crying. It glows, beating like a human heart. "D-Don't leave me ever again, okay?!"

" _It's not my fault I died._ " The voice sounds so close. It's as if her twin's standing right beside her. " _You can't see me, huh? We'll work on that. Right now, let's get yo- our parents back._ "

"Eh?" Mabel opened her eyes and she stared back at darkness. She wanted to look around but someone covered her eyes.

" _I don't think you should look._ " Dipper suggested and Mabel relaxed her shoulders. " _That's right. Go to sleep. Everything will be better tomorrow._ "

[¿START?]

* * *

" _Meet Axolotl._ " The necklace spoke as the fourteen-year-old female separated from her classmates, entering deeper into Muir Woods. She stares into the stream, seeing a goofy-looking salamander hidden in the water. Hidden is an understatement. It was huge and white with pink-red gills. It also looks like the thing is blocking water flow. " _They're more skilled in teaching you stuff... I think?_ "

"She's adorable!" Mabel crouched down, reaching her hand out towards the salamander.

" **...** " The white guy allows her to pet them, smiling.

"I wanna keep her~!" Mabel smiled, petting the majestic creature. "Hi Axolotl! My name's Mabel."

 ** _I know._ **The creature spoke and Mabel fell on her butt. She can hear her brother laughing at her on the side and Mabel puffed her cheek. Axolotl crawled towards the elevated rocks. It looks so shiny in Mabel's eyes. _**We must begin as soon as possible. Weirdmageddon will begin soon and Tyrone will be greatly sad if you die.**_

"Tyrone?" Mabel wondered but recalled her brother likes that name. "You sly dog."

" _Hmph._ _Axolotl can't enter freely when Weirdmageddon happens so I suggested you see them now._ " Mabel's invisible twin ignored the comment, watching Mabel dust her bum. " _Also the same guy who'll teach you how to revive the dead._ "

"I'm in!" Mabel placed raised her hands close to her chest, clenching it. She believes this because her dead brother managed to bring back their parents so that means she can too! "Where do we start?"

 _ **Eager.**_ Axolotl's beady eyes focused at Mabel. _**You will learn this once your body adjusts to the prana circulation.**_

"Whaaa~?" Mabel dropped her head in disappointment. She felt something lean on her shoulder, probably an arm. " _I told you to take meditation and yoga but no_ _~ You wanted knitting._ "

"I regret nothing!" Mabel stuck her tongue out at the direction of the voice.

* * *

'People are weird...' The fifteen-year-old female thought, inside her classroom waiting for the teacher just like the rest. 'So what if I don't know the latest gossip? I only like the clothes and items people use. Everyone is beautiful in their own right. Why do people have to impose their ideals on someone when there's no right or wrong answer?'

" _Want me to do something about it, May?_ "

"..." Mabel slowly opens her eyes to see the reflection of her brother. Her brother always wore the same thing, crimson vest and black long sleeve, eye color either crimson or plain brown. She sees him swinging his legs, sitting on her table. It's odd how her brother is aging the same time as her. Mabel mumbled, resting her face on her crossed arms on the table. "What would that be?"

" _They're calling you names behind your back, destroying your stuff and spreading lies..._ " Mabel felt a hand pet her hair. " _What do you think am I going to do to them?_ "

"Just don't kill them." Mabel closed her eyes, needing some shut eye. "Dad and mom won't like that."

" _Fine.._ " Dipper relents and Mabel falls asleep...

...Waking up to find herself in the nurse's office. That's when she saw the countdown.

"Dipper?" Mabel calls out, standing up. Something that tells her this is what Dipper used to revive the dead.

" _What?_ " Dipper answered back, standing right beside her but not visible. She can see a lot of her classmates injured and crying. ~~She felt nothing and that wasn't right.~~

"How many did you kill?" Mabel whispered.

**[Death Count: 016/800]**

" _Four._ " Dipper answered and Mabel felt her heart stop. ~~" _There are different ways to kill someone, May._ "~~

* * *

**[Death Count: 103/800]**

"So does that mean you're a sadist?" Mabel points her pen at her brother's apparition, writing on her pink scrapbook. She's sixteen years old and she learned fairly quickly that everything Dipper knows, she'll learn instantly. Guns, blades, chemicals, bows, elements, man-made products, magic and whatever can be used to hurt anyone physically. "Or do you have a knack on hitting people?"

" _Dunno_ _. I feel nothing most of the time unless the target's challenging._ " Dipper shrugged, watching his sister doodle on her book. Their parents were scared senseless when Mabel went out to exorcise some spirits in Idaho. After a week of grounding, the parents became lenient on her. They couldn't stay angry at their bubbly star anyways. Mabel was growing up. They can't keep her from the outside world. In fact, their mother gave her a taser gun as a present. " _You?_ "

"I don't like hurting people to be honest... Unless they deserve it." Mabel placed a sticker on the picture where she and her family visited Mount Rushmore. "That's when it feels great. Vengeance is sweet."

" _That. I can relate._ " Dipper looks at the empty spot inside the room. " _I wish our parents didn't remove the bed here._ "

"It's fine. That means you get to sleep on my bed." Mabel smiled and Dipper shook his head. "An eternal sleepover!"

" _Meh. Did you do your homework today?_ " Dipper asked and Mabel made a raspberry noise. " _Come on May. You need to learn before Weirdmageddon starts._ "

"But I have better things to do~" Mabel pouts. Dipper stood up, staring at the bulk of assignments. "Homework should be banned!"

" _No. Tedious homework should be banned. These are easy._ " Dipper scanned the papers. " _And teacher gave this out because you have a quiz on Friday. Think about your future._ "

"Everyone's future will be screwed up because of a dumb triangle!" Mabel raised her hands in the air.

...

" _Fair point._ " Dipper agrees. " _But you are still doing this._ "

"NOOO~" Mabel whined.

* * *

**[Death Count: 274/800]**

"Best gift ever!" The seventeen-year-old stitching master proclaimed, hugging her baby pink pig. "Waddles and Mabel against the world!"

" _Darn. I got replaced by a pig._ " Dipper crossed his arms, watching his sister play with the pig. The amazing thing about this pig is that it can sense him. Oh wait. Waddles is a guy but whatever. Waddles wiggled his snout when he saw the apparition.

"Oh god! A psychic pig!" Mabel is really in love with the pig.

" _How did you skip your boy-crazy phase again?_ " Dipper scratched the back of his head. Mabel continues cuddling her pig. He can hear his parents downstairs and it doesn't sound good.

"I'm going to make you a sweater and you're going to be the pig that will survive the Apocalypse!" Mabel vowed and Waddles answered a small _oink_ in return. Mabel squealed in happiness. Dipper walks to the doorway, listening to his parents.

" **I really think Mabel should learn what happens to her grunkle.** "

"No! We can't let her. I'm sure that old man can handle out there."

" **But-!** "

"Don't. Please agree with me that we won't tell May. We can't lose another."

" **... I still miss him.** "

"I'm sure he's still with us, watching his twin from afar."

" **Y-yes... You're right.** "

" _..._ " Dipper grimaced, moving back to his sister. 'One of them is lying.'

**[Death Count: 275/800]**

* * *

"Let me go!" The eighteen-year-old female screamed, trying to get three males off her. The skies are red, eye bats have replaced the birds, everything has turned weird but that wasn't the worst part. Humanity has gotten loose. Anarchy has begun. Mabel was searching for her family with Waddles. She has them tracked on her phone. She's also hiding from a scary triangle. The dream demon seems unaware Dipper is dead and Mabel doesn't know what that triangle will do to her if he catches her.

"What's the rush?" A middle-aged man grinned and Mabel can smell alcohol. It's only been six months since Weirdmageddon began and this is what people are doing?! The destruction of the police force didn't help anyone. She has to find her parents. They had to go to the Supermarket to restock for food but it's been a week and Mabel will not lose them! She told Dipper to search for them on the right while she searched on the left. **She shouldn't have done that.**

"Stop!" Mabel screamed, kicking a guy's face when she felt someone trying to take her panty off. She's tugging and struggling but these guys are raising her shirt, tearing it and touching- stopstopstop! Mabel felt a trickle of tears fall from her eyes. **Dirty. Foreign.** She remembers the Lost souls clawing her body down to the Abyss. NONONONONONONONONO Mabel screams.

" _I got you._ "

"Eh?" The leader noticed the female stopped moving, turning limp. The small pine tree amulet turned black.

"Who cares?" The man with glasses managed to unclip the bra, staring down at plump breasts. "Wow."

"Guys I don't think we should-" The leader may have already removed the panty and stocking but he felt something really off with the teenager.

"More for us then." The middle-aged man adjusted his position, unzipping his pants.

" _Miserabilis._ " The female spoke. Crimson eyes stared at the man who groped on the right breast. The female looks annoyed, downright pissed but very mature unlike the earlier frantic innocence they saw running down the streets.

"Bro. Get off." The leader warned. He may not believe in the supernatural but if someone speaks in latin and their eyes glow red then that's a fucking NO.

"I don't speak fre-" The guy with glasses had his head exploded and the leader immediately got up his feet while the middle-aged man stared in bewilderment.

****[Death Count: 390/800]****

"Fuck! Get away from her!" The leader shouted but the drunkard was too late. The leader watched the possessed female grab the man's face and sit up to bash the man's head repeated towards the pavement.

'Why am I not moving?' The man froze as he listen to his friend beg and curse, hands trying to crush the lady's fragile arm. _He has a gun._ The sight was grotesque, the female not stopping at all until the body lay limp. 'Why am I not pulling my gun out?'

"..." The female with lovely brown hair dropped the face, flicking the eyeball clinging to her pointing finger onto the floor.

**[Death Count: 391/800]**

"D-don't m-m-m-move!" The leader has his gun out, but his hands are shaking. _Something is holding him in place._ The female stood up, walking with only her skirt and torn shirt on.

" _Thanks._ " The teenager took the gun from his hands, walking back and taking the removed garments. The man felt his hands shaking, staring a the bloody teenager wear her heels. _At least I'm alive. At least-_ The female looks back at the man, pointing the gun at him. " _B_ _efore I forget._ " 

BANG!

"..." The man falls, holding his chest wound in disbelief. He coughs some blood out, looking back at his supposed-victim grin at him.

**[Death Count: 393/800]**

* * *

"I think I would be dead without you bro." The nineteen-year-old survivor confessed, walking through the forest and avoiding all security posts. She doesn't look like a wanderer because her brother is her compass to find shops and abandoned homes to pillage. "Because I'm pretty sure I will let Waddles eat my corpse."

" _Waddles is ten times your size!_ " Dipper points at the cheerful pig. It's also because of Waddles that Mabel got banned in several shelters. " _He can eat a five hectare vegetable patch!_ "

"We should find a spell that minimizes that hunger of his." Mabel agreed and she heard her brother face palm.

" _I was suggesting you eat him but fine._ " Dipper cursed. " _He is our pet._ "

"That's the spirit!" Mabel did a fist pump in the air. Dipper answered with a glare. Mabel giggled, continuing her walk into the forest. "We killed tons of people huh?"

" _It's called Self-defense._ " Dipper explained but Mabel isn't so sure about that. They killed quite a number of people that were following orders. They could have talked it over but then that would put her at the risk of getting caught and... They might do unspeakable things to her. ~~Dipper might slaughter them.~~

**[Death Count: 512/800]**

"Whatever you say, Dipdot." Mabel smiles. _Not a lot of people are as lucky as her._ She's seen so many things along her journey. _Unlucky at the beginning to be lucky at the end._ "Fate is funny."

" _Blame the gods_ _. They're still tinkering with the world._ "

"I thought the gods cut ties from Humanity?" Mabel swung her knife in the air. "Or was it us who cut ties with the gods?"

" _The latter. A monumental moment for humanity._ " Dipper hummed. " _But that didn't mean there wasn't a way to reverse the King's deed._ "

"You're making me regret not reading about Religious history." Mabel kept her knife, looking up to see Waddles checking the skies.

" _It's fine. We're not going to go back in time and ruin stories of the past._ "

"How many more days before we reach Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asks when she saw Waddles fall to the ground. When Waddles was still a baby piglet, Mabel gave him a schedule to sleep and eat. If Waddles isn't going to move after ten minutes then it's nine PM.

" _A week?_ " Dipper confirmed. " _Go grab some wood and start a fire. I doubt Waddles is going to move any time soon._ "

"K..." Mabel begins her search for some sticks and lichen. For some reason, the apocalypse looks way brighter at certain days than the normal days. Mabel still has to use magic though, not wanting to mistaken a creature for an object.

*Rustle.

"!" Mabel blew the small flame on her finger, noticing the small campfire fifteen to twenty feet away.

" _Bandits. They have two female slaves and ten firearms?_ " Dipper supplied info. " _While we have a shovel and a knife._ "

"We have to save them." Mabel whispered back, returning back to her area with Waddles. 'BRB."

" _I'm with you. We need those guns._ " The persona watched Mabel return with a shovel and improvised several sticks into spears. " _You want to learn magic to have spikes come from the ground?_ "

"Yes." Mabel agreed whole-heartedly. It may be all man for himself, but Mabel is not that type of person.

" _You're too kind._ " Dipper commented as Mabel slowly stalks their prey. He watched her twin come from behind the watcher, covering his mouth and dragging him down before slitting the throat. " _Not like I mind._ _If you're in trouble, I'll take over and get things done faster._ "

"Hmph." Mabel smiled as she threw a spear at the next person who woke up, immediately reaching for the deadman's gun in his pocket and shooting the three newly awakened humans. She got up her feet, immediately scavenging the other body as people stirred. "I know. Love you."

**[Death Count: 517/800]**


	7. Love at first sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently searching for savage Bill Cipher stories. Help.
> 
> Also, I err... Read stuff... and I loved a pairing so... No particular battle scene in this chapter. Sorry o-o

**2100 HOURS**

The Auction House was jam-pack. The scent and sounds around her was terrible. The sole heir to the Northwest covered her mouth, closing her eyes. **She misses the past.** Pacifica Northwest wished this had never happened. **Friends come in and go, friendship doesn't exist, betrayal is common and enemies are plentiful.** Her lifestyle weighed heavy on her shoulder, slowly crushing her spine. **Her parents rarely give her gifts anymore, always trying to please their business partners.** Pacifica wants out but all she has are chains tightening around her throat. **A doll and nothing more.**

_But then... Her world changed when she met the Resistance._

An Organization hated by all, gathering outcasts and terrorists alike, the Resistance was governed by a Hillbilly by the name of Fiddleford McGucket. For some reason, Pacifica felt a sliver of hope in them. **A small gap to breathe in fresh air.** If she hadn't accidentally encountered the Resistance, maybe she would have given into her parents demands. _A people-pleaser. A slut for attention and favors._ Pacifica found purpose and it was the most wonderful thing she ever received from a bunch of strangers. _A dirty secret for the sake of liberation._ The propaganda circulated in school was wrong. The Resistance are just a bunch of average humans. In fact, none of them uses magic... Except for the newest member.

[Mabel Pines stood on top of a fort, eyes glowed with a tint of pink, and she smiled.]

Mabel Pines, the grand kid of the old wrinkly stingy man named Stanley Pines. Something about her felt dark and yet bright. Pacifica found herself tugged by the female's charms. She was a spell-caster. That Pacifica was sure of. **Birds of a feather flock together.** Mabel was full of life, but there is an aura of death around her. ~~A killer with a lovely smile.~~ Pacifica doesn't believe in love at first sight, but she's starting to doubt herself. The image of the female is imprinted in her head. Her smile, her laugh, her touch, everything she did made Pacifica's head spin. _The blonde never felt this before._ It was electrifying. Pacifica wants to see her again. She wants to watch the brave teen lead the team with her bombastic personality. ~~Mabel felt like home.~~

[The Resistance ignites the Fireworks]

"Eh?" Pacifica looks up, seeing the fireworks in the sky. The electricity shut down and the noise grew louder. She held her phone, just like promised, and sent an update. Pacifica didn't move from her spot, mesmerized at the shape. A crimson flower. The shape reminds her of crimson spider lilies. For the first time in two years, Pacifica watched the crimson skies revert back to midnight blue. She sees the night, gets covered by darkness and the scenery felt... peaceful.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Someone tugged her wrist, calling her back to reality. Pacifica turns to face her mother. Fear. Why is her mother afraid? Priscilla Northwest dragged her daughter, bringing her to safer part of the hall. Everyone's panicking inside, rumors spreading like wild fire and the security is kicking in. The area is in chaos. In spite of all this, Pacifica feels calm. **The fireworks is enchanted.** Pacifica found herself able to concentrate through the crowd, helping her mother avoid collision.

**[Death Count: 639/800]**

"I think we're safe." Her father told them, residing inside a deeper parts of the Auction. Pacifica already sent an update, but kept her phone so it wouldn't be obvious. Other people may be updating their own phones, but Pacifica feels eyes all over her. **She was a Northwest and so it was expected for the dream demon to be watching over her.** ~~Why did her family make a deal with the devil?~~ Pacifica watched her father talk with a demon. The dream demon is a lackey of the main overlord, grey and square-like with a dumb look. This dream demon is named Kryptos. He was nicer than most of the Henchmaniac. Pacifica wonders why that is so.

"Hm..." Pacifica sat down and pulled up her phone, scrolling down her page. Several likes and yet the one post she accidentally posted - her blurry photo where everyone was running around in the main hall - had one comment.

> **Burning_Star+Tree_0831:** Wow! That place looks crazy. (☆ _ ☆) Stay safe okay? ( _Ten minutes ago._ )

"May?" Pacifica whispered, opening the page and stares at the user.

**Burning_Star+Tree_0831**

> Hello everyone! This is your favorite star, May. \ ^ _ ^ / I made an account today because a ton of my friends are a part of this site! If you have any inquiries, ask us, if you know what I mean? Right. We might answer late. We're busybodies. The Apocalypse isn't going to wait for anyone haha!
> 
> _(An hour ago.)_

"..." Pacifica hears a loud crash on the East wing. She stands up from her seat and there was that tug. A soft tug which made her feel so high. **[POWER]** She follows the scent of stardust, the same ingredient used on potion-making class, and stares at the door in front of her. **[BLOOD THIRST]** A grand door that separates her from the main hall. She hears screams from the other side. The door is locked with a spell. She placed her hand on mahogany. **Don't be afraid of me.**

"..." Pacifica feels calm, oddly calm. She doesn't know why but she wants to see her friend again. Something tells her she needs to open the door. 'I have to open the door.'

**[Death Count: 659/800]**

" **What do you think you're doing?** " Someone asked and Pacifica turns to see the worried dream demon. He's scared. 'Why is Kryptos scared?'

"Aren't you going to help security?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow, curious. The grey-black demon fiddles with his gloves, laughing weakly. " **I'm sure Teeth can manage!** "

> "YEAH!" The manotaurs roared in triumph while the lumberjack brandished his axe at the dead corpse of the damn denture.
> 
> "LET'S MOVE MEN!" The Corduroy ordered, walking into the next battlefield - the storage room.

" **Hmm...** " The demon frowned. Pacifica looks back at the door. The screams stopped. **That's not right**. Pacifica pulls out her dagger, and in spite of the dream demon and everyone's demands, stabbed the rune to open the door.

**[Death Count: 689/800]**

Bodies splayed in various positions, the entire room was dyed red and the scent of death in the air. Everything was silent.

 _Too late._ Pacifica should feel afraid. **A murderer is on the loose...** Yet she felt nothing.

"?" She takes several steps forward, listlessly disobeying the sound of bells as she walks further into the bloody room.

The room smells like star dust and the people here all looks so peaceful with their eyes closed. _Be afraid. Be very afraid._

'What is this?' Pacifica stared at the blade stabbed at the center, having a star-shaped hilt. She steps closer, reading the letter.

**[Whoever reads this first, know this is Dipper]**

**[and I'll be visiting you soon]**

**[so keep fighting.]**

"Dipper?" Pacifica remembers her friend saying this name. _Is he the scent of death around Mabel all the time?_ She gets tugged by her father again. Their words don't register. _Why is it that she can hear a male's voice speak these words when she read that?_ She blinks, finding herself running up the staircase. Higher and higher. ~~There won't be any escape if they do this.~~

Pacifica follows, unsure what to do but update her social media.

* * *

'What will I do if my parents died?' Pacifica wonders as she sat on a cushion-studded armchair, watching the rich men and women roam around. She doesn't hate her parents nor does she like them. They were simply there. She might feel a little sad if her mother goes away but her father...? Not so much when he was the one who sold her as quickly as counting one to ten. No one is coming for them. ~~Trapped like mice.~~ Pacifica looks back at her phone, checking the time. 'What would I do next?'

**2230 HOURS**

"..." Sapphire eyes gazed down at her phone. She should have brought her earphones with her, blocking all the noise. She knows magic, but her position refuses to let her fight. Her parents care for her, but uses her whenever necessary for survival. A sitting doll, speak only when commanded, behave and no punishment will fall on her. 'Maybe I'll pretend everything will be okay?'

"?" Pacifica scans the room. Her parents and a handful of strangers remain. Kryptos is gone. Pacifica leans on the chair, closing her eyes. Tired. There are too many things happening at the same time. ~~Her instincts are clashing against the magic falling down the building.~~

> ~~**Keep your guard up!**~~ [Blood splatters across the wall.]
> 
> _Don't worry too much_. [The teenager strolls the hallways.]
> 
> ~~**Death's messenger is in the building.**~~ [The kidnapped children cry in relief.]
> 
> _It's only a handful of people entering the building._ [The Resistance leader orders all of them to retreat.]
> 
> ~~**Someone is coming closer!**~~ [One person disobeyed.]
> 
> _No one will harm her._ [The door opens and they scream...]

_...Yet the aristocrat slept through it all, tired from everything._

" _Pacifica Northwest_ _?_ " Someone wondered, raising her chin. _The scent of burning forests?_

"..." Pacifica slowly opened her eyes, having fallen asleep in spite of the anxiety leaking inside the room. She stares directly into crimson eyes. She's staring at Mabel but this isn't her. ~~She's staring at Death's soldier.~~

" _Thanks._ " The brunette tilts her head, curious of the blonde's despondence. " _For the updates I mean. If it weren't for you, I would never have Kryptos come out from hiding._ "

"You're... Dipper, aren't you?" Pacifica asked. She feels calm, unnatural when she's facing a killer. Her arms refuse to move, she averts her gaze to see the blood and a demon impaled on the hat rack. "Where's May?"

**[Death Count: 743/800]**

" _She's resting._ " Dipper answered back, pulling away. The possessed teenager walked around the business meeting room. Pacifica decides, even if she doesn't want, to check her surroundings. Everyone is dead. Everyone has an expression of pain and anguish. Dipper looks back at her, asking. " _Why does she care about you_ _?_ "

"What do you mean?" Pacifica says, but she knows what comes next.

" _You're Cipher's puppet. If he commands you, you can't refuse._ " Dipper leans on the table, twirling the gun. " _In exchange for power and wealth, y_ _our parent gave you away to the triangle. It's logical to kill you before HE uses you against us._ "

"Then I want Mabel to kill me." Pacifica understands. She knows she's a burden. A liability that always drags people down. She doesn't know what to do anymore. The world is dark and all humanity is are livestock.

~~_I don't mind if she kills me._ ~~

" _She can't. My twin cares for you._ " Dipper answered, dropping the gun on the table. The teenager scowls, very unfeminine as Dipper pinched the bridge of his twin's nose. " _If she cares for you then I care for you._ "

" _..._ " The possessed female sighed, placing both arms on the table. " _This complicates things._ "

"I'm sorry." Pacifica answers back, the same words she repeats when her mother decides to take a drink.

" _Don't apologize. Mabel is hurting because you treat yourself that way._ " Dipper cursed, staring at the human he decided to hang after plucking their intestine. The chandelier is tilted because of the weight. His little side project if Dipper thinks to himself. " _What do you want to do now?_ "

"You disobeyed McGucket." Pacifica placed both hands on her lap, staring at the mercenary. It's like staring at someone with schizophrenia.

" _I killed only fifty percent. Ten percent died from the other members while forty percent escaped._ " Dipper tapped the table idly, checking the grandfather clock near the window. " _You slept for an hour._ "

"I have chores." Pacifica admits. School is more tiring when the principal learns the student can utilize magic. She's also the heir of the Northwest so she always has to go to various events and be the family's obedient marionette. "Don't you know education resumed last year?"

" _Too busy surviving._ " Dipper hummed, resting his sister's head on the table. " _A henchmaniac_ _will be coming soon._ "

"I know." Pacifica answered. They both know whatever the Resistance did was alarming. A successful attack in the same place the triangle's takeover began. Pacifica continues. "You shouldn't have killed everyone."

" _I want to_ _._ " Dipper answers back and crimson eyes stare back at surprise sapphire. " _Why do you look at us like that?_ "

"What are you talking about?" She doesn't know. The brunette looks at her funny. 'Does it look obvious?'

" _Do you like May?_ " Dipper asks.

"Maybe I do." Pacifica presses her mouth into a thin line after she spoke.

"..." Dipper blinks, eyes wide in surprise and confusion. " _You met her for only a couple of minutes._ "

"I know." A mumble.

" _You know she killed and will kill tons of people._ " Dipper added. " _And has me, a brother who killed your parents._ "

"I know." The voice got louder, more firm.

" _Why?_ " They didn't understand.

"Love is weird that way." Pacifica admits. Yes. Why is she still head over heels for this female? It doesn't make sense. This attraction shouldn't make sense.

" _Then come with me._ " Dipper got up, grabbing the gun and striding towards Pacifica. " _We'll kill together._ "

"You can't be serious." Yet she accept the hand offered.

" _Our next target is Hectorgon, a dream demon I believe. Don't worry. We won't let Death take you._ " A smile and Pacifica finds comfort in his words.

"I'm not that good in magic!" Pacifica rose from her feet, moving forward few inches from the female. Falling. _She's falling for the two-faced assassin._

"Trust us." The voice sounds feminine. Pacifica stares back at a star burning bright in the darkness. ~~Soulmates. They were soulmates.~~ Mabel comforts her friend, "We'll get through this together."

"I trust you." ~~~~~~The aristocrat isn't backing down, fallen into a pit without any intent of escape.~~ Pacifica moves closer, staring down at the relieved smile. ~~Everything will be fine as long as they're together.~~

"Thanks Paz-" Mabel's mouth was partially open when the blonde leaned forward.

**2330 HOURS**


	8. Hectorgon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two birds against a shape.

[Love]

Cupid's arrow finally struck the Shooting star. Mabel has never felt this happy with another human aside from her brother. _Two pieces of a whole._ The Shooting star burns brighter than the usual. The red thread shouldn't be working on this dimension. _It shouldn't._ The rules shouldn't apply ~~but Dipper can see the thin string around both the female's neck.~~ He wonders how this detail escaped him. _The string wasn't there before._ Dipper has a bad feeling this is the work of a certain white chubby salamander, ~~granting~~ ~~Mabel's eighteenth birthday wish.~~

[Completion]

A foreign term when facing the apocalypse. Two females seeking to find a place where they belong. Two females who have similar hobbies and favorites. ~~Out of place. The twin feels out of place.~~ The soul sat down on the ground, watching his twin give the anxious blonde a gun. ~~Envy, fear, loss... Alone? Stop THINKING.~~ The male twin slumped on the pavement. ~~He's going to be replaced.~~ Love distinguishes and partitions. **[NOTHING]** The twin decides to stop thinking. [TOOL] He'll be happy for his sister, celebrate the union of two different souls.

[TARGET SPOTTED]

" _He's coming May._ " Dipper murmured, acting as guard dog in case the Unicorn's barrier broke. 'She isn't ready. We aren't ready to face the villain just yet.'

"Thanks Dipdop." A smile flashes towards his area. Dipper doesn't respond, returning back to the gaps of space and time. He needs a break from these concepts. ~~Concepts that can be used against his twin.~~

**[Death Count: 747/800]**

* * *

**[Hectorgon]**

When he sensed a burst of energy, a combustion that must be the reason why the Auction house is ablaze, the dream demon had to visit the area. What he didn't expect was to sense the death of his two friends nor did he expect getting sealed inside a barrier. He searches for any survivors, but nothing. [ **DEVOURED** ] Someone is consuming SOULs in an alarming rate. [ **VOID** ] The energy is low. Someone is hungry and it's beyond anyone's appetite registered in this dimension. [ **SACRIFICE** ] Someone plans on summoning something. Hectorgon isn't sure what, but it has to be stopped.

"♪~" The survivor held the noblewoman's hand, whispering sweet ~~destruction~~ nothings through moist lips.

The entity, the summoner, has fallen too deep into forbidden magic. ~~Humans shouldn't be practicing without supervision.~~ Hectorgon looks passed the smoke, scanning the damages caused. The demon never imagined the Resistance to be desperate enough to call forth the UNKNOWN. He isn't sure if it's an Old GOD, any of the Foreign GODs or the FORGOTTEN ONES. There are a million creatures outside this dimension and Humanity never ceases to find a way to destroy themselves. Yes. He is not surprise if any of those enumerated or even outside the enumeration comes into being. The only problem is the fact his friend, Cipher, is not going to be happy about it. Ever since the triangle returned from California two years ago, Kill's been feeling down. ~~At least he's keeping everyone in line.~~

"Pft." The blonde laughs at her friend's childishness, kissing her nose.

He finally spots two life signatures. Both female - one burns like a star while the other is fluffy. Sort of. He adjusts his aqua tie, ready to visit the two zodiacs. He knows it's dangerous. He knows the Zodiac has some special ability in this timeline, but he's sure these two are fine. _Two teenagers and nothing more._

" **Hello ladies.** " Teleporting in front of the two humans, the crimson dream demon got his bowler hat and did a mock bow. " **What brings two here in the middle of a burning field?** "

"Here to kill you." A smile. [ **DANGER** ] The Shooting Star answers as if she has the ability to kill thought. [ **IMPOSSIBLE** ] The female took a step forward, holding a rapier. [ **ENCHANTED** ] The brunette continued, giving a mock bow in return. "My name is Mabel Pines. This is Pacifica Northwest. You know, don't you?"

" **Aren't you confident?** " Hectorgon groomed his mustache, curious why no one is taking back their words. " **All right already, I'll humor you two. I win, you two get captured. I lose, you get to leave scot-free.** "

"Thanks. Give us five minutes." Mabel smiled, looking back at Pacifica who fled to do something.

" **Question.** " Hectorgon monitored the blonde's movements. Another set of Barrier? What funny humans. " **Did the Resistance hire you?** "

"Nah. It's more they're some freeloaders living with me and Grunkle Stan. I guess it just happened." Mabel's answer made the dream demon do a retake. Mabel Pines... Who's related to Stan and is a Shooting Star?

" **Wow there. I thought you and your twin are dead.** " Hectorgon has great news for the triangle then. For a second there, he thought the Shooting Star got incarnated again or maybe the humans did some experimentation and passed the trait to another chirpy brunette. The hexagon commented. " **Cipher was looking for you, ya know? Where's Pine Tree?** "

"Dead." Mabel frowned, recalling Axolotl using that nickname to Dipper at times. An embarrassing child name. Mabel held the rune given to her by Pacifica, checking the dream demon's stats. "What did the isosceles monster want anyways?"

" **Word of advice. Get your facts straight or he'll rip your heart out.** " Hectorgon is not going to see another entity lose their organ. Cipher's really sensitive with his angles. " **And who knows what's going on in that guy's head? Maybe he needs you to convince Stanford? The old fart's really stubborn** _._ "

"What does he want from Great Uncle Ford?" Mabel delays the battle for a little while longer. She needs this to be perfect and Dipper's acting awfully upset to the point of excusing himself back to the who-knows-where.

" **You can ask HIM when I bring you over.** " Hectorgon knows tons of stuff but this is one topic he can never pry open with his buddy. He cracks his fingers, staring at the " **Ready?** "

"Go easy on us!" Mabel pleaded and the dream demon chuckled.

" **Nah.** " Hectorgon can see the Llama at the very edge. " **You killed Teeth and Kryptos. It's only natural but to enact vengeance.** "

"Aww~" Mabel pouted, taking a stance. "I was even starting to like you."

" **I'm that type of guy.** " Hectorgon is also the most sane in the group, like the adult supervising a bunch of kids. ' **I can't die yet.** '

[Analysis complete.]

* * *

Like energy, concept can't be destroyed. It's infinite and yet becomes finite when thought of. Humanity never actually cared about this aspect of their mind. The words come and leave, carelessly tossed around like rocks. When entities entered the dimension, everything became a tool. To overcome an entity that utilizes their thoughts like how they uses energy will be difficult. It's not impossible though. Humanity always has a talent to consume and destroy the gifts bestowed to them. To terminate the dream demon will require containment and purification.

"?!" Mabel dodged the flames tossed, kicking her shoes to start rollerskating passed the lighting strikes from above. 'How could I forget? Two years would up their game skills!'

" **I'm just getting started** _._ " Hectorgon called out, dragging the female using magic and tossing the body into the air. He then dropped the body down before he snaps his fingers to summon out ice spikes to stab the human. ' _I don't need her in mint condition so this is fine._ '

"Gah!" Mabel fell towards the ground, slicing through the sky before the spikes reached her. She struggles to get up, running towards the demon and thrusting her rapier forward. The shape dodged and Mabel swung her leg to kick the demon.

*Thud!

" **Didn't see that coming.** " Hectorgon fixed his mustache, teleporting away just in time before the female stabbed a sword into his mouth. " **Keep it up!** "

"I will!" Mabel knows the spell she entrusted Pacifica will take a while so she really has to wait and keep the demon occupied. She tapped her shoes and it reverts back to normal, turning to avoid the strike of lighting. 'Fire, ice, lighting-?'

"?!" Mabel stared at the ground, eyes widening at the sight of shadows rising from the ground. "Y-you...?"

" **Remnants of human nightmares.** " Hectorgon watched the shadows grow before he saw a rather enormous one appear above them. " **And a calamity. You know? Dragons. Just one big one.** "

"Damn it!" Mabel rushed out of the way before the dragon vomit flames into the playing field. The shadows can't be pierced by her weapon, even if enchanted. _They're a figment of your imagination._ Mabel hears a yell and she looks just in time to see Pacifica using light magic to ward off the shadows. "Keep going Paz!"

"I know that!" Pacifica hoped this would be easy but avoiding lighting and dealing with these guys while preparing for the spell is not easy.

"Where are you, Dipdop?" Mabel needs advice, never dealing with these type of creatures. It's rare fighting dream demons, especially when Axolotl told them the race was burnt down. Dipper surely knows what to do. Mabel raised her sword horizontally, placing her hands together to cast: " _Lumine!_ "

**BANG!**

" **As bright as a star.** " Hectorgon analyzed the magic cast. A supernova. ' **This girl is gonna go far.** '

"Ha... ha..." Mabel wiped it from existence, pretty sure no one can sense the shock-wave due to the barrier Pacifica set up previously. _She caused a crack._ Mabel swung her sword, letting off the remnants of her attack scatter to her surroundings. _The nightmares disperse but it didn't fade. No. It turned to an amalgamate._ Mabel dashed away, avoiding another strike of lighting. "Oh come on!"

" **You're lucky I'm not the type who fights.** " Hectorgon watched from up above. Both of the females are low in energy. ' **It's only a matter of time before they fall unconscious.** '

" **I think I'm going to get some time punch while you play with them.** " Hectorgon floated away, ready to break the barrier and return to the Fearamid.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Pacifica cursed, holding the gun with both hands. She spent twenty minutes fixing the barrier and keeping this creature in place. Her efforts to weakening the hexagon might be minute (Mabel managed to make a tiny paper cut wound close to the mustache) but she is not going to let this demon out! Already on the ground and getting crowded by the nightmares, Pacifica used a spell to enhance her sight and raised the unholy gun at the retreating figure. "EAT LEAD!"

[No sound was heard when she shot the gun.]

" **?!** " Hectorgon knew he dodged it. He watched the bullet pass him even so... why... is he...bleeding? The Dream demon fell, the bullet wasn't **just** a bullet. A number of seals encased him, further activating the spell the Northwest almost finished. He lands to the ground, bound by chains and covered in symbols. He knows this spell all too well. He's seen Cipher fought with the guy back in their Past. This slippery blubber with a dumb smile on its face.

[AXOLOTL]

" **That's new.** " Hectorgon spoke with an understanding tone. He completely underestimated these kids. He should have known better. The two years in this dimension made him soft. He doesn't struggle. The spell grows stronger the more he moves. He knows defeat when it's in front of him. He removes the spells, laughing when he hears the females coming over to his area. " **You surprised me, kids.** "

"H-Hectorgon." Pacifica addressed, clinging onto Mabel. _The gun took most of her energy in return._ "How do you feel?"

" **You have no idea what that gun is, huh?** " Hectorgon found it amusing how humans use items of mass destruction like simple toys. _It explains how his friend found them easy to trick._ The dream demon twitched. His existence breaking bit by byte. " **Word of advice. Don't use it if you want to live.** "

"?!" Both the humans stared at him with those clueless eyes. _That sucks._

" **I don't know what you did or why you'd be dumb enough to do it but...** " Hectorgon watched the barrier above them flicker. _Cipher's coming._ The hexagon sighed. " **Good luck. Things should be interesting from here on out... Sad I have to die so early in the story.** "

"We're going to miss you." Mabel pouted and the dream demon wondered if that's pity or honesty.

" **Can't say the same.** " Hectorgon stared at the last entity he'll see before oblivion takes him. " **If you meet Pyronica, tell her to confess already.** (Hectorgon laughed.) **Cipher may not look like it, but he's as dense as a rock when it comes to his emotions!** "

...

" _Those were his last words?_ " Sleepy eyes stare down at the crumbling criminal.

[No response available.]

" _..._ " Dipper frowned, ignoring the two females slowly limping away from the crime scene. He crouched down, grabbing the aqua tie. " _Always thinking of others... You will be missed, Hectorgon._ "

**[Death Count: 748/800]**


	9. Factions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contractee realizes his mistake.

"Dunno if Kill told you, but the Resistance managed to piss him off big time." An aqua-colored monster with a huge keyhole told the chained human. Keyhole took a sip of his time punch, observing six fingers. "Can you believe it? They managed to kill Teeth, Kryptos and Hectorgon in one-go. 8-Ball died for some unknown reason while Paci-fire is searching for Amorphous shapes and lava lamp. No clue how those humans managed to plan all that."

"Odd..." Stanford looked up at the monster. The human pondered, "Does any of you have a clue what's going in the Resistance?"

"Ehh..." Keyhole scratched his chin, staring at the fireplace. "Pyronica says they recruited a bunch of genocidal maniacs. They aren't wrong coz everyone, even humans, died that night."

"No mercy..." Stanford mumbles to himself, trying to think who would do such a thing. "Wait."

**[¥ • _ • ¥]**

"!!!" Stanford gasped. A memory literally hits him like a pitcher throwing a ball at his face. **A painful realization.** Stanford looks at Keyhole, worried. "Where's Kill? What is he going to do?"

"He hasn't visited you today? Weird." Keyhole swirled his glass. "The guy's making rules to spice up the game. There are around three Resistance in Town and we want to know which one is the suspect."

"That didn't answer my question." Stanford cursed. The twins. His brother. The scientist prayed nothing bad happens to them. "Please tell me!"

"You know what? I won't." Keyhole chuckled as the human stared at him in desperation. "But just know... Watching human pit against each other is fun!"

"Humanity wouldn't do that!" Stanford argued, but it was a hopeless case. He hasn't seen the outside world for two years now. **Humanity has changed.**

"If you help us pinpoint the perpetrator, I'll let you check on your family." Keyhole offered, actually wanting to help ease the tense atmosphere. _He is not going to face Cipher right now because the triangle will kill him if he does one wrong deed._

"Y-you will?" Stanford isn't sure about this ~~a double-edge sword~~ but he wants to check his family and confirm his suspicion.

"Yeah! It's not like I expect anything from you anyways but it would be great if you gave your insight to the problem. How about you lend us a hand, buddy?" Keyhole smiled and Stanford nodded. The monster smiled, walking forward to remove his chains. "Great. Here's the remote and you can check any part of the area."

"..." Stanford held onto the remote, clicking the start-up button to see a screen emerge. He pressed the coordinates, hoping to all gods merciful, that he hadn't done such a thing.

* * *

[EMERGENCY]

"I didn't see this coming..." Mabel blinked, taking several steps back as their supposed partner Resistance turned against them. Everyone is held at gun point, some already held captive with guns on their heads.

[ _I did._ ] Dipper leaned his arm over his sister's arm, scanning the target list. [They _honestly believed in Cipher's words. Pathetic._ ]

"Give us something productive, nerd." Pacifica held Mabel's hand, unsure what to do. Stanley knew it was a trap. They should have believed in him, but the fact two Resistance leaders contacted McGucket for a Union is too good to pass up. They didn't think this will be the place of execution.

[ _If the leaders are too paranoid, why did they team up against us?_ ] Dipper mused. [ _Oh... I know. They lied to each other about who destabilized Cipher's rule and teamed up... Now they they think we're the traitors?!_ ]

"We can't let McGucket die." Mabel mumbled, seeing five people pointing their guns at the mechanic. "We gotta do something. How do we prove we're in their side?"

[ _If we do something then we'll be falling for Cipher's trap._ ] Dipper explained. [ _The Resistance will turn into one faction. Easy kill once they locate the main base._ ]

* * *

"Nice find, Sixer!" Keyhole raised his hand for a high five but Stanford was too engrossed on the video. "No one would ever check the strange clearing in the forest. I mean, it's too obvious for anyone to use that but whatever."

'I really did make a deal.' Stanford grit his teeth. He wish he can talk with them, to sooth the wrinkles, because this is what Cipher wants. [ **Trust no one.** ] Stanford asked, "Can we interact with them?"

"Nope. We can only watch." Keyhole summoned out popcorn, sitting down to munch on a bunch. "If we can then your life would already be messed up. This is Cipher's throne room."

"Crop." Stanford tapped his finger on the couch, panicking internally. No one should die, but everyone is too clouded in paranoia and fear because of whatever the dream demon said. 'Please don't fight!'

* * *

"I just got out from prison, only to watch two kids and an old man die." Wendy laughed, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere. If they don't tell them who the leader is, half of the team sent out (Candy, Grenda and McGucket) will get shot. "What a fucked-up world."

"..." Candy wants to scream, to tell the truth, but something was stopping her. She doesn't want to die yet she can't speak. A spell prevents both Grenda and her from talking.

"Six against twenty isn't a good number." Mabel checked the area. Open field. No creatures in sight. Very few can get in and it depends if how many can get out.

"We're counting down to twenty." The leader, a freemason, warned. "If you don't answer, we're going to shoot all three of them."

[ _Let's trick them._ ] Dipper hummed. [ _Make them shoot each other._ ]

"No excessive violence please..." Pacifica fiddles with the small crimson rock that allows her to hear the male twin. "Anything that doesn't involve death would be nice."

"If you want a nonviolent answer then don't ask my bro." Mabel covered her mouth, trying to look serious and sane in front of the enemies. "Everything death-related is his expertise."

"Let's talk." Wendy tugged both Pacifica and Mabel. **15\. 14. 13.** Wendy asked. "I'm new to the Resistance system so what do you think they'll do to the leader?"

" **Kill him.** " Both Pacifica and Mabel answered. Pacifica continued, "And then they'll most of us."

"Fuck them." Wendy muttered. **9\. 8. 7.** They're all whispers because no one wants to know what they're talking about. "Who has a weapon?"

"We brought nothing but writing material." Pacifica explained. "We can use magic but we're still tired from the... last incident."

[ _Wait a second..._ _Let me take control sis._ ] Dipper humored. This can only mean bad things when Dipper laughs darkly, but time is running out. [ _I need to know some stuff and I'm kinda pissed._ ]

"Fine." Mabel looks at Wendy and Pacifica. **4\. 3. 2.** Mabel whispered. "Stop me when it gets too much."

"1." The free mason leader looked at his co-partner, Blind Ivan, giving a nod. Candy and Grenda closed their eyes while McGucket noticed the floor feeling colder than the normal.

" _We'll fess up!_ " Mabel threw her hands in the air, crimson eyes opened and the female smiled. " _I'm the leader!_ "

* * *

"What a terrible liar..." Stanford drooped his shoulder while Keyhole laughed.

* * *

"Okay then." All of the guns pointed at Mabel and the female narrowed her eyes.

" _I'm also the same person who killed five Henchmaniacs._ " Dipper admitted and the other Resistance members look at each other in confusion. " _But before you pull the trigger, I believe one of you found an emo raven wearing a black hoodie with a broken heart._ "

"Robbie?" Wendy knows that description anywhere. She risked her life to distract the monsters before they got the others. 'What about Robbie?~'

" _Who found him?_ " The area around them grew colder.

"We did." The leader of the Blind Eye Society spoke up and everything turned silent. "We disposed of him. We don't need a faithless follower-"

"Dipper!" Pacifica held onto the angered possessed human.

" _Why would you do such a thing?!_ " Dipper cursed, his voice glitched with anger and irritation. " _How are we going to defeat Cipher if one of us is DEAD?!_ "

"Ivan!" The Freemason called out as the man fell to his knees. The man's eyes rolled up and fell. Around five people dropped their guns to help their leader.

"What are you?!" The leader yelled, but the possessed female is messing her hair.

* * *

CLICK.

"Why did you close it?" Keyhole whined when Stanford turned off the screen. "We were getting to the better part of the event."

"I don't want to look all right?" Stanford dropped the remote and covered his face. "What have I done?"

"I know right? You have pathological lying grandkids." Keyhole nudged the human's shoulder but Stanford just felt worse. "Don't worry. You were a great help. I'm going to tell Cipher about this. Who knows? Maybe he'll let you roam around the Fearamid soon."

"Don't. I don't deserve it." Stanford fell to his knees, feeling terrible.

"You did great!" Keyhole stood up, placing the popcorn beside the depressed old man. "Don't beat yourself up."

"Oh god.." Stanford muttered to himself. He's all alone again.

* * *

" _Change of plans for today._ " Dipper confirmed, glancing at Wendy and Pacifica and ignoring the guns. " _We're going to steal a corpse from the library._ "

" _And_ _I'm not going to lie. Shoot and I will use a spell that will kill whoever shot me._ " Dipper pulled out Mabel's phone, checking when the library opens. " _It's elementary magic. I'm going to count one to three for you guys to leave._ "

BANG!

"A reflection spell." Pacifica said too late when the soldiers shot at the female. The first spell taught for self-defense. "Mabel is going to get angry at us."

" ** _One._** " Dipper looks up, staring at the seven standing targets. One of the targets is unconscious. " _ **Two.**_ "

"Let's get out of here!" The adults ran. The five men managed lift their leader's body and run. "This isn't the last you'll hear from us!"

**[Death Count: 760/800]**

" _Tell Ivan we'll be visiting_ _!_ " Dipper called out and crossed his/her arms. " _See? No one with instinct died today, three factions remain and we get to know the whereabouts of Robbie._ "

"You still killed someone." Pacifica sighed and Dipper rolled his eyes.

" _No. They killed themselves._ " Dipper raised his finger. McGucket helped Candy and Grenda stand. Dipper felt Mabel waking up, saying his last words. " _I warned them and they still did it. There's a difference._ "

"Whatever, Dipper." Pacifica knows the male killed someone. She and Mabel are in fact teaching Dipper to stop killing. Once Weirdmageddon ends, Dipper shouldn't kill anyone anymore. It's difficult. _It's as if Dipper's always geared to fight first and think later._

"What are we going to do with a dead Robbie though?" Wendy rest her arm around Mabel, earning a stink eye from the blonde. "You going to do necromancy? Don't you need to follow a god or deity?"

"Leave it to me." Mabel got in control, looking at Candy and Grenda. "Sorry guys."

"It's fine. I panicked..." Candy laughed uneasily.

"That was scary..." Grenda never got caught off guard by five men tackling her before. "How could you be so calm guys?"

"You learn in prison." Wendy shrugged.

"Don't think about it." McGucket admits, more curious how the environment change when the twins switch.

"Meetings." Pacifica rubs her elbow, looking down.

"Dipper's the one panicking for me." Mabel laughs. "He talks a lot when he panics. I'm serious. He's really talkative."

[ _I'm not. Ha! Why would you say such a thing?_ ] Dipper sounds like he's prancing. [ _How long has he been dead? If it's more than a week then we'll have to fish his soul from the surrounding. This isn't what I planned. It'll take a week if the shards are faded or worse, corrupted! Why is this happening, Tyrone?_ ]

"Told you so." Mabel nudged Pacifica's shoulder.

"Uh..." Grenda looked at the empty space. "I don't see it."

"Welp. Let's get back home and stock up." McGucket spit on the ground, walking back to where they came. "I know where the Blind Eye Society is. Can't believe I'm gonna get in there again."

"Oh! You going to tell us a story?" Mabel asked and Pacifica added. "She didn't mean it."

"Back when I was still working fer Fordsy..." McGucket started and Pacifica covered her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Heading to the other story: Enforce Gravity.
> 
> The ones above are either: an ally or a target. :D


End file.
